Farewell
by alwayssmilingsam
Summary: Helen takes the opportunity to say goodbye.  Helen/James friendship


**Nothing belongs to me because if it did we would have word on season 5 by now... **

**Although I am a Teslen fan through and through I cannot deny the history and friendship between Helen and James. All very sad and angsty - not really sure where it came from because I much prefer writing fluff pieces...**

She knew the minute she knocked on the door she should turn around and leave but while her mind was telling her this was an exceptionally bad idea, apparently it was her heart that was ruling her at the moment.

The door opened, she knew it wouldn't be him answering so she still had a chance to leave but she didn't.

"Magnus?" Declan said surprised as the door opened. "We weren't expecting you were we?" Declan was confused, Magnus never turned up unannounced.

"Declan, good to see you. No I am actually here to surprise James, is he in his study?"

Declan was even more confused now. If ever there were two people on earth less likely to surprise each other it was Helen Magnus and James Watson. "Yes I believe he is. In fact I thought he was on a conference call with you."

Helen smiled enigmatically. "No he would be on with Will, I left him in charge."

As Helen walked through the familiar sanctuary she smiled at the memories while cursing herself for her bad timing, she just hoped she had covered smoothly enough for Declan not to get suspicious. She knew James would have worked it out anyway, the timing would just confirm it a bit sooner for him.

Helen didn't bother knocking on the study door, she slipped into the office quietly and took a chair opposite James while he finished the conference call with the younger version of herself, the version who had yet to follow Adam Worth through time. She wished she had bought a camera with her so she could capture the look on James face. The younger version of herself obviously noticed it too because she could hear herself asking who was there.

"Just an old friend." James smoothly covered.

Helen poked her tongue out at him for the old comment.

James quickly wrapped up the call after that and stood to greet the version of Helen he hadn't seen for 111 years. After lightly kissing her cheeks he couldn't resist pulling her into a tight embrace. "I can only think of one reason why you would be here."

Helen remained silent as she clung to her best friend and one time lover, silent tears filling her eyes.

"I assume my passing is imminent and you have come to say your farewells." He moved slightly so he could look into her eyes. "Don't cry my dear, I have lived far longer than any mere mortal has a right to. I shall embrace this new adventure in the manner I have all the others throughout my life, with optimism and excitement." They were silent for a while as they remained locked in a tight embrace. "Just tell me one thing?" He asked hesitantly.

Helen looked up at him and nodded, knowing he would never ask her anything that could disrupt the timeline.

"Are you there? When it happens? Are you there with me?"

"Yes." She said quietly. "As are John and Nikola. You are not alone, you are surrounded by those that love you."

"Then I shall die a happy and content man." He smiled at her. They moved to the loveseat in the office and contentedly sat holding each other. "We lived a good life didn't we?" He finally said.

"Yes we did, our time together was one of the happiest of my life, despite the depression and the two world wars, you made me so happy."

"You were the happiest time of my life too. I feel honoured to have been your friend, your colleague and your love. We were good together weren't we. Do you know I can't even remember why we broke up."

"Neither can I to be honest. I think we just grew out of love, after all we were together longer than most people are ever married." She answered honestly.

"So how long will you be here?"

Helen sighed. "Just tonight. Tomorrow you are going to become very busy and I am about to enter one of the darkest periods of my life." Helen pauses, debating how much to tell him. "Obviously I come out the other side but I come very close to doing something incredibly stupid and I want to be there to make sure …I need to make sure nothing changes".

James wanted to ask more but knew better, she would not give him any information if there was the slightest chance it could change her future. It didn't stop him worrying for her, the way she had said it was one of the darkest periods of her life had just about broken his heart. Clearly something far worse than his death was about to happen to her. His mind worked at its usual frantic pace until it came to the inevitable conclusion.

"Ashley?" He asks quietly. She doesn't answer but the tears streaming down her face gives him all the answer he need.

After a while she finally speaks. "Part of me is so tempted to go and save her, but I know I can't and then I think if I could just hold her one more time and tell her how much I love her, it might ease the constant ache I feel inside but I know deep down it won't, it will probably just make it worse." She sobbed on his shoulder finally allowing herself to grieve properly for the daughter she lost over 100 years ago. "I have to make sure I am a long way from Old City when it happens in case the temptation to change things becomes too much".

James gently held her and rubbed her back soothingly. "I have no doubt you will do the right thing – you always do, no matter what the cost is to you personally. Just promise me that if you have a chance at happiness for yourself in the future you will grab hold of it with both hands and never let go?"

"I promise." Helen reached up and gently cupped dear James' cheek with her palm, an intimate gesture no woman had done to him in decades, not since the last time Helen had done it.

"Now, does an apparently dying man get a final request?" He smiled at her.

"Of course." She smiled back. Oh how she had missed him.

"Then as my final request, I would like to sleep with you in my arms one last time, unfortunately the suit precludes any other activities but if memory serves we did sleep rather well together."

Helen smiled at his request and nodded, he need never know that had been her plan all along.


End file.
